My Personal Fallout 3 Good Endings
by Freedom Guard
Summary: This is my personal take on the Good Ending of Fallout 3


Fallout 3 Endings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout 3 or it's any of it's DLCs or Bethesda Studios, so let's leave it at that

--------

Author's Notes:

One of the things I have noted to be a great deal of annoyance for the fans of Fallout is the lack of the various endings in Fallout 3 since it only has a small number, in Fallout 1 and Fallout 2, the things you did in the game, whether good or evil would affect the world for the rest of the ending and you would be able to see the results of your actions. This naturally was something that annoyed players before, and also me as well. Now that I have finished the game and did a lot of personal research, I think I have something that might help out.

I have made a selection of my own personal endings for the towns, people and locations in Fallout 3 after all the things that you have done in the game. Now all the endings are in the range of Very High Good Karma so you are considered as the Messiah in this set of endings. This is my way of playing the game since I prefer to be a good guy.

In this case, doing certain quests in the Good Karma Path will have effects elsewhere. In this story I will include the DLC Broken Steel and also Operation Anchorage, I didn't include the Pitt, Point Lookout, and Mother-Ship Zeta yet so I will make the changes once I get more data on the three.

Note that this ignores the bugs in said quests and towns and the Lone Wanderer is male.

I'll leave the making of the Very High Evil Karma Endings to someone else all right?

Here we go!

--------

(Karma deeds affecting the location as well as quests.)

--------

Adams Air Force Base:

(Destroy the Enclave and their Mobile Case Crawler.)

The utter destruction of the Enclave in the final battle between the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave brought the fall of Adams Air Force base. The ending of the battle and the destruction of the Mobile Base Crawler heralded the arrival of Brotherhood salvage teams in capture or rebuilt Vertibird transports into the base. It was not long before Adams Air Force Base was taken and stripped clean though the efforts took weeks to months.

All that was left of the once proud bastion of Enclave Resistance was a gutted base that was no doubt soon to be taken by the Brotherhood of Steel.

--------

Arefu:

( Deliver Lucy's Message, Locate the Family, Bring Back Ian West, Deliver Ian's Decision to Vance, Set up an alliance with the Family.)

The small settlement of Arefu eventually began to experience a great deal of peace, the alliance between the people of Arefu and the Family proved to be a strong and beneficial one as the Family's skills in night time combat allowed the people of Arefu to sleep better at night as well as know that not everyone in the Wasteland was a complete monster. Arefu eventually began to grow stronger in terms of population as those who came there were allowed shelter and set up their homes there. Though Arefu didn't grow into a large town, it was considered very much a safe place.

Ian West eventually defeated his cannibalistic tendencies and became a valued member of the town, acting as go-between between Arefu and the Family when the Lone Wanderer was not about to help with the alliance. He continued to thank the Lone Wanderer who helped him in his time of need and allowing him to be able to live as a human again.

The people of Arefu came to see the Lone Wanderer as one of their own and were welcoming of the former Vault Dweller whenever he came to check up on them.

--------

Andale:

(Kill the adults of the families)

Discovering the secret of the families of Andale made the Lone Wanderer question the validity of them being human for their actions in killing and eating those who came to the town, as well as inbreeding with one another, things known to be great sins among the people of the Wasteland. Despite understanding the reasons for the actions of the Adults, the Lone Wanderer was not going to let this continue.

The adults were all slain and eventually the children were brought in by Old Man Harris who vowed to teach the children a better way of life and to make up for all the horrible things that happened in the town. The Lone Wanderer was not sure of the validity of that claim by the old man, but decided to leave it be and let Harris do what he can for the children.

--------

Big Town:

(Rescue Shorty and Red, Escort Sticky.)

The residents of Big Town eventually began to expand their small fortress to reclaim what was once a fairly large suburban complex in the Wasteland. With the training given by the Lone Wanderer in how to defend themselves, as well as the supplies, weapons, ammunition, and equipment brought in by the former Vault Dweller when coming to the town, the people of Big Town began to feel more at ease in their lives there in the Capital Wasteland.

Life is still hard for them, but with the changes that happened to them as well as the arrival of several more grown up residents of their former home of Little Lamplight, it seemed that they were going to make Big Town a real town. Big Town was no paradise for them, but it was now home and with trade and supplies coming in, they were going to do what they could to make their lives a lot better than it was before the arrival of the Lone Wanderer.

And with the destruction of the slaver town of Paradise Falls as well as the cordoning of Vault 87 by the Brotherhood of Steel, the residents of Big Town can breathe easy with both threats gone. With their new found training as well as their supplies, they eventually learned how to fend for themselves and protect their own from the remaining threats in the Wasteland.

To this day, the core residents of Big Town still consider the Lone Wanderer as the hero of their new expanded town.

--------

Canterbury Commons

(Stop the AntAgonizer and the Mechanist, Organize the Merchants.)

The ending of the war between the AntAgonizer and the Mechanist without violent incident by the Lone Wanderer was a great event in the small but vital trading town of Canterbury Commons. That coupled with the contributions made by the Lone Wanderer to the organizing of the trade caravans with Uncle Roe as the go between sparked a quick growth in the number of people and trade in the small town.

Realizing the growing importance of Canterbury Commons as well as the dangers of the Wasteland from both wild and feral animals as well as the two legged and humanoid kind, Roe managed to make the call for guards for Canterbury Commons with the call being sent forward by the traders themselves on their own runs. It was not long before former Raiders, mercenaries, and regular people came to Canterbury Commons to take the jobs. The added protection coupled with the brisk trade ensured that the people of Canterbury Commons were provided with all that they needed to defend themselves.

Eventually Canterbury Commons grew into a large town that was well fortified by Wastelander standards and is considered a site of great importance in the Capital Wasteland. And in time Derek took part in protecting his home like the super heroes he had admired, though he now considered the Lone Wanderer as his newest hero.

--------

Citadel:

(Find the G.E.C.K in Vault 87, Escape Raven Rock, Save Project Purity, Assault the satellite Relay Station, Help build a Tesla Cannon, Protect the Water Caravans, Destroy the Enclave at Adams Air Force Base and the Mobile Base Crawler, Crush Talon Company.)

The Citadel was greeted by an invasion that had nothing to do with Super Mutants or the Enclave, but with something that made the people of the Citadel proud. It was the invasion of people who were willing to join the Brotherhood of Steel to help fight the Good Fight. With the success of Project Purity after the desperate but successful assault to reclaim the Jefferson Memorial from the Enclave, the Brotherhood took control of the location and began to distribute the purified water throughout the Capital Wasteland. The Brotherhood then fortified the Jefferson Memorial to counter any attacks from forces that would seek to claim the Purifier for their own ends. The protection of the Water Caravans became good priority for the Brotherhood and with the new recruits, they were going to have a chance as well as aid from Rivet City.

The destruction of Raven Rock, the Satellite Relay Dish, Adams Air Force Base, and the Mobile Base Crawler not only resulted in the utter destruction of the Enclave but opened new resources for the Brotherhood to exploit, with their newly acquired Vertibird transports that were left intact in the Air Base and the one that they had taken before as well as newly rebuilt ones, the Brotherhood was able to dispatch salvage teams to the Enclave bases to salvage any and all technology that could be found. While the bases were wrecked and it took days or weeks to get through the ruins, the salvage teams were able to bring back a large amount of materials, data, weapons, munitions and resources. This allowed the Brotherhood to begin rebuilding their arsenals as well as completing their previous objects of securing all advanced technology. And with the Vertibirds in their arsenal, the Brotherhood now had the ability to send their forces at a remarkably high rate to hotspots in the D.C Ruins and the Wasteland, ensuring that they were able to respond to threats along with the use of Vertibird gunships to provide fire support to their forces.

This also placed the Brotherhood on equal of higher footing with the Enclave in terms of technology, Power Armour and more. However they now had the advantage of numbers as more recruits came to the Citadel every day to be trained. This showed the great difference between the Brotherhood and the Enclave as well as the Outcasts. Though both organizations had well trained soldiers and officers compared to the Brotherhood, their bigotry and distrust of the people of the capital wasteland denied them any chance of getting new recruits to replace their losses in battle. And with the noble actions of the Brotherhood, more people were eager to join them.

The acquisition of the FEV virus from the now destroyed President Eden by the Lone Wanderer in his the escape from Raven Rock helped the Brotherhood develop a weapon designed to kill the Super Mutants more effectively and without harming the population of the D.C Ruins. That added with the cordoning of Vault 87 helped stem the tide of Super Mutant forces in the Capital Wasteland, this allowed the Brotherhood to focus on eliminating the other threats in the Wasteland to give security to the settlements and people of the Capital Wasteland.

The destruction of Fort Bannister by the Brotherhood of Steel in retaliation of the theft of Purified Water from their convoys as well as the death of their elite forces and their leader, Commander Jabsco, led to the heavy defeat of Talon Company. With Fort Bannister under Brotherhood control and the supplies there added to the growing arsenal of the Citadel, a great threat to the security of the Capital Wasteland's people was removed. While the heartless mercenaries of Talon Company were far from annihilated, they were not able to recover as well as they had before.

Elder Lyons was utterly pleased with the results of the operations, seeing hope, life, justice, honour, and freedom flow into the Capital Wasteland. It seemed that all his years doing what he did in the Capital Wasteland had finally come to reality and it made him feel almost young again. There were losses in the Brotherhood, but their sacrifices and courage was not forgotten by the Elder, as he turned to helping protect the Wasteland from further threats as well as dealing with training the young Arthur Maxson to one day reclaim the Brotherhood and teach it the ideals that would help make the Brotherhood a force of good, and apart from himself and others in the Brotherhood, the Elder could think of another who would prove to be great teacher to the young squire, the Lone Wanderer himself.

Star Paladin Cross remained with the Brotherhood, helping in the efforts as best she could, though she stands ready to aid the Lone Wanderer who she considered the greatest symbol Humanity's ability to do good. All the Lone Wanderer needed to do was return and she would then stand ready to aid him in whatever battles awaited him.

Squire Maxson continued his training and grew up to be a skilled Paladin in his own right, it was later rumoured that he was assigned to work with the legendary Brotherhood Knight and member of the Lyons' Pride known as the Lone Wanderer and son of the brave visionary James who aided the creation of the Purifier. Under the legendary warrior's training and guidance, Maxson embraced the ideals of truth, courage, honour, compassion, and of course sacrifice, the same ideals handed to down to the Lone Wanderer by his father.

It was also rumored that Maxson eventually founded his own Tactical Squad in the Brotherhood of Steel, thought that was unknown to all.

Sentinel Sarah Lyons continued to serve as leader of her squad and helped in dealing with the still lingering threats to the D.C Ruins and the Capital Wasteland. She was now considered to be one of the best warriors in the Citadel, seconded by the Lone Wanderer and Star Paladin Cross. The defeat of the Enclave was something that she was proud of, despite not being able to aid the Lone Wanderer in the final assault on the Enclave, but was happy to see their fall with her own eyes.

It was also rumoured that Sarah developed a romantic attraction to the Lone Wanderer after the mission at Adams Air Force base. It was unknown if the relationship kicked off between the two though there were other rumours of the Lone Wanderer returning the attraction. But it was known that with his high standing in the Brotherhood as well as his accomplishments, Elder Lyons would be approving of the two if they developed a romantic relationship.

Scribe Rothchild was still saddened by the loss of Liberty Prime, but his efforts to rebuild the massive war robot continued unabated and with new supplies and data, he vowed that Liberty Prime would walk again.

Paladin Tristan continued to receive blood samples from Super Mutants and with the data from the FEV virus recovered from Raven Rock, the battle hardened Paladin hopes that they will finally have an edge to eliminate the Super Mutants who threaten the people of the Capital wasteland for good.

--------

Evergreen Mills:

(Attack Evergreen Mills.)

The Raider encampment of Evergreen Mills was attacked by the Lone Wanderer and his followers and freed the slaves that were held on the surface of the massive Raider encampment, while rumours flew as to how this was accomplished considering the number of Raiders in the site, it was reported that the imprisoned Super Mutant Behemoth had somehow escaped confinement during the battle, killing many of the Raiders and was presumed slain by the Lone Wanderer and his cohorts.

The attack was not limited to the upper section of Evergreen Mills, all the Raiders except Smiling Jack were found to be slain by the Lone Wanderer and his companions.

As word spread of the attack all throughout the Capital Wasteland, coupled with news of the attack on Paradise Falls weeks later, the name of the Lone Wanderer was considered to be something of a demon to the Raiders, Slavers, and evil people who roamed the wastes, fearing to meet this person in their movements through the Wasteland. But for those who were the former victims of Raiders, Slavers and their ilk, the Lone Wanderer became an avenging angel of justice to destroy the wicked.

--------

Fort Bannister:

(Kill Commander Jabsco, assault the Fort with the Brotherhood.)

The sudden attack by the Brotherhood of Steel in retaliation for the attack on their Water Convoys was expected by the mercenaries of Talon Company, but they were not expecting to be attacked by the Lone Wanderer in his forces in concert with the assault unleashed by a well armed and fully supplied Brotherhood Paladin Assault Team. As the battle raged on the surface, the Lone Wanderer and his group, after decimating the Talon Company forces on the surface, went down, and eliminated more of the mercenaries in their underground bunkers, eventually slaying the leader of Talon Company, Commander Jabsco.

The death of the Commander as well as the losses suffered by the rest of their forces, along with the occupation of Fort Bannister by the Brotherhood of Steel was a severe blow to Talon Company, without the supplies from their home base and the death of their Commander and their higher ranking officers, the Talon Company forces were forced to scavenge for all they needed as well as do local recruitment.

While they were far from wiped out by most standards, the Talon Company's losses of Commander Jabsco and Fort Bannister as well as the deaths of their fellow mercenaries in Fort Bannister was a blow that they would take time to recover from.

--------

Fort Independence:

(Collect Technology for the Outcasts, Find the G.E.C.K in Vault 87, Escape Raven Rock, Save Project Purity, Assault the satellite Relay Station, Help build a Tesla Cannon, Protect the Water Caravans, Destroy the Enclave at Adams Air Force Base and the Mobile Base Crawler, Crush Talon Company.)

The Outcasts continued to exist but only on a knife's edge, while they do not know it. The Outcasts had acquired a great deal of advanced technology and some were contributed by the Lone Wanderer from his previous dealings with them, however technology alone was not going to be enough. While there was no doubt that they were able to sustain their numbers well enough, they could not expand as well as the Brotherhood could, and with their bigotry towards Wastelanders, they were not able to gain reinforcements as well as the Brotherhood could.

The defeat of the Enclave by the Brotherhood also signed a blow to the Outcasts as the vast archives of technology and data that the Brotherhood were able to get from the ruins of the Enclave's ruined bases and their Vertibird forces made the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood Of Steel more powerful than before. That and the cordoning of Vault 87 as well as the defeat of Talon Company gave the Brotherhood higher amounts of materials, resources, prestige and a stronger foothold in the Capital wasteland and the D.C Ruins.

It is unknown how the Outcasts will react to the shift in power in the Capital Wasteland in the near future.

--------

Galaxy News Radio:

Galaxy News radio continued to broadcast news and music in the Capital wasteland, with it's new relay dish in place in the Washington Monument. With the destruction of Raven Rock and the silencing of Enclave Radio, GNR became the premier broadcasting station in the Capital Wasteland, telling it how it is in truth and how life improved for all.

Three Dog himself continued to fight the Good Fight in his own fashion, however he dedicated a new segment of his time to commemorate the achievements of James's son, the Lone Wanderer for all he had done to make the Capital Wasteland a safer place for all.

--------

Girdershade:

(Complete Nuka-Cola Challenge for Sierra.)

Girdershade continues to exist, though it is still unknown if Ronald finally succeeded in courting Sierra.

--------

Grayditch

(Find Bryan's dad, Deal with the Fire Ant Infestation, Help Dr. Lesko, Find Bryan Wilks a new home.)

The settlement of Grayditch never recovered from the attack of the Fire Ants, with the last resident of the town, Bryan Wilks, gone from the town and only Dr. Lesko remaining there to cure the Fire Ants of the condition he had given them. The town was eventually reclaimed by the Wasteland and was soon lost in time. It was unknown if others decided to settle in Grayditch even though the Brotherhood of Steel began to grow stronger in fighting off the threats that plague the D.C Ruins.

--------

Lincoln Memorial:

(Aid the Temple of the Union; Kill the Slavers in the Memorial, Rescue Sammy, Penny, and Squirrel.)

The Lincoln Memorial became known as the settlement of Lincoln as the members of the temple of the Union took claim of the site and converted it. The memorial was slowly being restored by Caleb's hands while Simone served as security while Alejandra worked as teacher, Bill as always was the cook, and Hannibal served as leader. The settlement became a haven for all escaped slaves to flock to and be protected from anyone who sought to harm slaves.

Many thought that the establishment of a settlement deep in the battle scarred land of the D.C Ruins was madness, but it proved advantageous as there was plenty of supplies there as well as weapons and armor. Along with better supplies, the settlement was protected by the sheer danger of the location. Though it was hazardous for most people, the escaping slaves who braved the dangers eventually found the settlement of Lincoln to be much better than their lives on the run from those who sought to take them away and back into slavery. The settlement grew larger over time and became a self sufficient society that practiced freedom and compassion to all who sought shelter in it's walls.

The news of the destruction of Paradise Falls sent cries of awe and joy to the residents of the new settlement, and hearing that it was the Brotherhood and Lone Wanderer who struck the blow to the hive of villainy and cruelty made the celebrations even greater than before for the people who resided there in the settlement.

To this day, the people who resided in Lincoln consider the Lone Wanderer as the warrior of Lincoln's will and the abolitionist hero and is among the few outsiders welcomed in the settlement

--------

Little Lamplight:

(Rescue Sammy, Squirrel, and Penny, Tell the Story of your travels in the Wastes (Good), Strike the Fungus Deal.)

The children of Little Lamplight continued to exist as they always had, following their own rules and customs, namely the removal of their former friends who were already on their 18th Birthday. However, there was one adult that they welcomed in their home and that was the Lone Wanderer, after hearing about his life story as well as the rescue of their comrades from Paradise Falls and his willingness to trade them for needed supplies for fungus made the man the only adult welcome in the all children community.

--------

Megaton:

(Disarm the Nuclear Bomb, Find the G.E.C.K in Vault 87, Escape Raven Rock, Save Project Purity, Destroy the Enclave at Adams Air Force Base and then their Mobile Base Crawler, Stop the Apostles of Light.)

The deactivation of the nuclear bomb in their Town Center by the Lone Wanderer was a great sigh of relief for the majority of the residents of the Town of Megaton with the exception of the Church of Atom who continued worship the weapon. In gratitude for the effort done by the stranger from Vault 101, the mayor and sheriff, Lucas Simms gave the Lone Wanderer the keys and deed to a house there in their town.

With the defeat of the Enclave both in their main base of Raven rock as well as their utter defeat in Adams Air Force Base and the Mobile Base Crawler, as well as the halting of the theft of Pure Water supplies by the Apostles of Light, Megaton began to grow even more as a town, gathering what supplies they had been able to scavenge as well as barter for from the trade caravans. The fresh supplies of Pure Water from the Brotherhood of Steel from Project Purity allowed the water purifier in the town to be properly repaired and with a good supply of fresh, pure water coming in from both the caravans and their own purifier; the people of Megaton began to expand until the town grew much larger than it was before, even taking the ruins of Springvale itself..

With the sealing of Vault 87 by the Brotherhood of Steel after the Lone Wanderer's attack on the strong hold of the Super Mutants to retrieve the G.E.C.K, the threat of Super Mutant attack lessened and that was a great sigh of relief for the people of Megaton as their now larger town became a vital location for those living outside of the D.C Ruins Area and in the Wasteland.

To this day, many of the residents continue to take pride in the fact that the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101 resides in their town and consider him a hero to all.

--------

Meresti Train station:

(Locate the Family, Locate Ian West Forge alliance with Arefu.)

The Family continued to welcome more of those afflicted by Cannibalism from the Capital Wasteland, eventually growing into a large community inhabiting Meresti Train Station. In time the teachings of Vance helped those afflicted by this condition began to change and take to blood from donated Blood Packs from Arefu.

Vance welcomed the new members of his flock and welcomed one of the adopted members, the Lone Wanderer, while the man was not a Cannibal, he was more than welcomed and recognized by Vance and the rest of the Family due to his efforts in brokering the peace agreement between them and Arefu's residents. Also he was the only outsider who Vance welcomed due to his civil and open minded nature. While Vance didn't trust all outsiders due to the prejudice there for former Cannibals, he learned from his interactions with the Lone Wanderer that not all humans were close minded and violent.

--------

Oasis:

(Convince Harold to continue growing, Convince Tree Father Birch to open up Oasis to the outside world.)

The Treeminders of Oasis continued to help protect Harold and Bob/Herbert from those who sought to harm and exploit his powers. But this time, they were going to spread out the seeds to the rest of the Wasteland to share the gift Harold's condition has given him. The results were amazing as the once barren and desolate Capital wasteland began to see green trees for the first time in nearly 200 years.

Harold, realizing from his conversation from the Lone Wanderer how important he was to not just the Treeminders but to everyone in the Capital Wasteland, decides that it was selfish of him to want to die and vowed to help give life back to the Wasteland. His actions proved to be a true boon as the seeds he released would slowly heal the land and being resilient to radiation would show the no matter how hard life was, there was a chance for better things ahead.

--------

Paradise Falls

(Rescue Sammy, Penny, Rory, and Squirrel with combat option.)

Paradise Falls became a ghost town after the Lone Wanderer from Vault 101 and those who followed the former Vault Resident launched a powerful assault on the slaver center. The attack came as a complete shock to the Slavers as they had not expected that anyone was willing to attack them in such a fashion. Their forces were well equipped and battle hardened. But the firepower, skill, experience, and equipment of the Lone Wanderer and those who sided with him/her proved more than a match for them.

The leader of the slavers, Eulogy Jones was the last to fall as those who were residents in the slaver community were utterly wiped out despite the resistance they put forth to protect their town and their slaves. With their deaths and the rescue of the slaves from the pens, the town was left to slowly rot as were the bodies of all the Slavers there who were all slain, stripped of everything of value and their supplies, weapons and more taken away.

Word of the attack spread throughout the Capital Wasteland and the results were different, those who opposed slavery and feared Paradise Falls were in awe and joy that the symbol of cruel slavery was destroyed and the monsters who called it home were slain. And those who thought otherwise decried the attack and were shook to the core by it all

Eventually, the very mention of the attack which was now known to all the Paradise Massacre sent feelings of joy to those who were either the former slaves residing in the new settlement of Lincoln or were lovers of peace, law, and justice. But for the raiders and slavers who still roamed the D.C Wasteland, it was a story of great fear and terror...many of whom were terrified of ever meeting the Lone Wanderer someday as they knew that the one responsible for the massacre was out there patrolling the Wasteland.

--------

Ranger Compound:

The successful rescue attempt made by the Lone Wanderer and his cohorts of Reilly's Ranger and healing Reilly had ensured that one of the most respected mercenary companies in the Capital Wasteland remained alive and well. Though they lost Theo, Reilly was cheered up by the Lone Wanderer and she continued to lead the Rangers on their new missions.

It was later confirmed that Reilly took in the Lone Wanderer and considered him as one of their new Ranger comrades.

--------

Raven Rock:

(Escape Raven Rock.)

The fall of Raven Rock was but the first of several fatal blows to the Enclave stationed in Washington D.C. After it was wiped out by the Brotherhood of Steel using Liberty Prime, the Brotherhood dispatched salvage teams in captured Vertibird units to begin salvaging operations. With the base still very much intact underground, the Brotherhood found a massive treasure trove of materials, weapons, armor, technology and data.

It would take weeks but eventually Raven Rock would be picked clean and the technology of the Enclave would be put to more benevolent use by Elder Lyons and the Brotherhood of Steel.

--------

Regulator HQ:

(Join the Regulators, Kill Junders Plunkett.)

The Regulators became a household name for all those who resided in the Capital Wasteland. With the Lone Wanderer as a member of their Organization as well as a member of the Brotherhood of Steel and Reilly's Rangers, the Regulators hunted down all evil doers in the Capital Wasteland and became known as the guns of justice in the Wasteland.

--------

Republic of Dave:

(Election Day.)

Dave was once more elected as leader of the Republic....nothing new with that...

--------

Rivet City:

(Save Project Purity, Destroy the Enclave at Adams Air Force Base and then their Mobile Base Crawler, Protect the Waterway, Bring Bryan Wilks to his Aunt Vera.)

The people of Rivet City began to taste fresh, clean water for the very first time in their livers, and the results spoke for themselves. Rivet City grew in power and prominence in the Capital Wasteland and became a growing symbol of human civilization rising from the ashes of war. It's growth of fresh food that was not irradiated and now being the site for fresh water from Project Purity was something that made it a site of great promise.

Though Dr. Madison Li left Rivet City to go to the Commonwealth due to wanting to clear her head as well as have nothing to do with the brotherhood of Steel, the people who worked with her continued her work, and maintained Rivet City's standing as a site for great science and research in the Capital Wasteland. With the Raiders attacking the Water Convoys dealt with and working with the Rivet City Security forces, Rivet City continued with distributing the Purified Water to all.

Butch remained in Rivet City, trying his best to forge his new gang for the Capital wasteland, it is unknown if he succeeds in his plans.

--------

Underworld:

(Trade Scrap Metal.)

The Ghouls of Underworld remained hidden in their sanctuary in the ruins of the Museum of History, far from the sight of the Brotherhood and the rest of the Capital Wasteland, it still accepted new arriving Ghouls who were willing to brave the dangers of entering the still war torn D.C Ruins and grew to take over the other sections of the Museum. The trades made by the Lone Wanderer for Scrap metal provided the ghoul city the needed parts to remain operational for as long as needed.

Dr. Barrows continued to do his work on finding out the cause of ghoulification , while he was not getting there as quickly as he would like, his patience was long and he would not give up just yet.

The death of Ahzrukhal by Charon's hands after the Lone Wanderer bought the contract of employment was still a topic of discussion among the ghouls, but few now comment on it as the days passed. It was not long before Greta and Carol took ownership of the Ninth Circle and converted it to a good place for rest and relaxation.

Several new faces arrived in the ghoul hideout however, the first of the new faces was none other than the former relic hunter Sydney who had retired from hunting relics for profit after learning her father's fate from the Lone Wanderer, the other was Fawkes himself. The sight of a Super Mutant in Underworld was unheard of, let alone an intelligent and compassionate Super Mutant like Fawkes. However none of the ghouls turned down his desire to protect them and between Fawkes, Cerberus, and Charon, no other human was willing to dare to enter the ghoul city to cause trouble.

The only human or smoothskin they would allow there apart from Sydney herself was the Lone Wanderer who routinely came into Underworld to hand more Scrap Metal as well as call on Fawkes and Charon for yet another mission

--------

Vault 87

(Find the G.E.C.K, Free Fawkes.)

With the attack of the Lone Wanderer and Fawkes on the Super Mutants calling this place home, the Super Mutants lost valuable reinforcements and supplies. Though the FEV vats were still operational, the Super Mutants were not able to rebuild their numbers due to the ambush positions established by the Brotherhood on Vault 87.

Without reinforcements, it was possible that the Super Mutants that infested the D.C Ruins and the Capital wasteland would eventually be wiped out, something that everyone agreed was a good thing.

--------

Vault 101

(Spare Amata's father, Resolve the Crisis by making the Overseer step down.)

The message the Lone Wanderer got from his friend Amata to return to Vault 101 was unexpected and stirred up feelings that did not sit well with the former Vault 101 resident. While his home was not perfect, he was safe there and grew up well, as his father wanted of him, but ever since that night that forced him to leave, he did not want to return to Vault 101, especially when he knew that Alphonse, Amata's father still was the ruling Overseer in the Vault. It had taken a lot of his will and the memory of his friendship with Amata from killing Alphonse for killing Jonas.

However he came nevertheless to aid his friend, his help came none too soon as he saw the effects of the rebels and the loyalists fighting one another. Knowing that if his father James had been alive to see the results, he would have been shocked and dismayed, he took it upon himself to find a solution. After meeting Amata again and learning the situation even more, the Lone Wanderer decided to speak to the Overseer and end this without violence.

Facing Alphonse again in his office had brought back his dark thoughts, but he knew that his time in the Wasteland had changed him, and in this case, for the better. Learning now why Amata's father hid the truth from them all, and seeing how harsh the Wasteland was for himself, the Lone Wanderer couldn't fault Alphonse for his choices, though he despised the methods. He informed Alphonse that his actions would eventually lead to the fall of the Vault due to lack genetic diversity in it's people despite the supplies they still had.

Alphonse saw the truth in this, and after some words from the Lone Wanderer about Humanity's survival decided that Amata was right despite saying that he didn't agree with the extra words the Lone Wanderer put in. The Lone Wanderer watched as Amata and Alphonse talked and he handed over the position of Overseer to her. Amata was impressed and awed at this, vowing to do her best in her position as Overseer. Though The Lone Wanderer was not happy with Amata's decision for him to not come back, he agreed with her...

He had changed too much to live in the Vault again and the people of the Capital Wasteland needed him. Besides, with Amata in command, the people of his former home were in good hands.

It is later known that the residents began trade relations with Megaton and were then told about the actions of their former fellow resident. It was unknown what the results were, but some said that Amata gave a warm smile at the news.

--------

Vault 112:

(Activate the Chinese Invasion Failsafe Program.)

Dr. Stanislaus Braun remained trapped in Tranquillity Lane after the Lone Wanderer activated the Fail Safe Program in Vault 112, left alone in the computer world that he created, with the people with him in the Vault dead....free from his torment and cruelty. He now is trapped there with no one else to entertain him, completely bored and unable to leave.

A fitting punishment for a monster who toyed with life...

--------

The fate of the rogue Enclave leader, Colonel Augustus Autumn is still unknown. Despite the fact that the Colonel murdered his father along with many innocent people to further the goals of the Enclave he served, the Lone wanderer could see that the man was reasonable. After convincing the man to stand down, Autumn and his guards were allowed to leave. Many of the people who were there were surprised that the Lone Wanderer spared the man's life and some wonder just what the fate was of the man who rebelled against Eden, helping to break the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland.

No trace or word on him or his guards came, and some believe that he was either slain or went into hiding.

--------

And what of the Lone Wanderer himself?

Stories abound about the Lone Wanderer who became the Messiah of the Capital Wasteland, so it depends on one's thoughts about him. What is known is that after all he has done, he is still out there, doing what he can to make life safe and good for all those who he meets while meting out swift justice to those who commit evil in the Capital Wasteland. He is accompanied by a simple but loyal and fiercely dedicated dog that he saved from death and still carries himself with pride.

He wanders the Wasteland still, doing what he could to give a better life for those who needed it, jus as his father did for him so long ago. He knows that despite all he had done, the war for survival is never ending. There as still those out there who seek to take everything for themselves, creatures attacking the people, and more besides. As long as they remain, he will be there to fight them to the bitter end...

The war for survival never ends and if there is one thing the Lone Wanderer learned from all he had endured that was true...

War never changes...


End file.
